Savior
by sentbyfools
Summary: but i'm a vampire smile, you'll meet a sticky end; dark!Hook AU


**title: **savior

**summary: **_but i'm a vampire smile, you'll meet a sticky end_

**notes: **remember when i wrote fic? well, i guess i still do. this could not have been done without colinodonoqhue, so yeah, blame her

* * *

He's had many a princess on her back before. Been buried in many a tight, wet royal cunt.

But it is a rare occasion when he finds himself lying sprawled beneath not just a princess, but a Savior, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, true love in human form glistening with a sheen of sweat like the Goddess of Lust herself.

He tugs at his bottom lip with his teeth, as she grinds her ass into his erection, smearing the wet juices of her cunt over the base of his length.

She stares down at him, a furrow in her brow, hands digging into his sides with sharp intent as if she is warring with him and herself. He shifts beneath her, soreness in his limbs from the thrashing, bloody, seductive fight that consumed them only minutes before giving way to undeniable pleasure as she sucks in a breath and releases him.

"Come on, Savior. Didn't you say that the only place for a pirate like me is beneath you? Well, I'm beneath you now, aren't I? Seems like you were right. Being beneath you is-" He rolls his hips up, emphasizing his next words with a thrust -"_quite_ fitting."

He hisses when she reaches into the space between them, scraping her nail lightly down his exposed length until her finger comes to rest just above her clit.

"Aren't you forgetting something, pirate?" she says in a tone just above a hoarse whisper.

He quirks an eyebrow upward, the corner of his mouth trembling into a hint of a smirk. "And what's that, Savior?"

She lifts up on her knees, grasps his length in hand, and fits him against her dripping entrance. As she sinks down onto him, she says, "You said that you would see me fall before you'd ever find yourself beneath me. Well, I'm the one on top, and you're the one defeated."

He studies the pride written in the upturned corners of her mouth and the crinkles around her eyes, memorializing it. He sits up on his elbows, his smirk turning into a full blown grin, teeth bared at her as his eyes rove over her skin damp skin, the peaks of her breasts, the dark blonde hair over her sex, her lips, reddened from his lips and teeth, biting to get inside, before he settles his gaze on hers.

"There's more than one way to fall," he says, and he sees her frown, working out his words. When it clicks, when her lips part in an almost 'o' of surprise, that's when he surges forward, when he pulls her to him with his good hand while tracing the curve of her spine with the sharp tip of his hook and laughs, wild and dark, thrusting up into her heat.

He buries his head in the hollow of her collarbone, drags his rough cheek across her skin as he bites a trail up to her neck. She claws at him, whether to push him off or pull him close, he doesn't know nor does he care. It doesn't matter, and he says as much, in biting words intended to take and give nothing back. (And why would they, coming from him? He's a _pirate_, charity isn't in his vocabulary. Mercy? Just a five letter word meant for the priests, fools, all of them.)

Twisting his mouth towards her ear so that she trembles as each word touches her skin in a caress that envelopes her in darkness, the first glimpse of the monster she so unwittingly let into her bed, he says, "Oh, darling Emma, if you've think you've fallen now, you don't know what's in store for you yet. When I'm through with you, _Savior_, you will truly know the depths to which a person can sink."

He licks his tongues out, tracing the curve of her ear delicately even as she bucks against him, nails breaking skin and fingers leaving bruises in his skin.

He laughs, because all it takes to make her still is to press his hook deep enough to pierce flesh. Hook pulls away to stare into the Savior's angry, hate filled eyes, and smirks.

Leaning forward so that his lips are centimeters away from hers, he says, "When I'm through with you, you'll be just as ruined as me."


End file.
